


The raven lady

by SecretFantasy



Series: Sherlock: the raven case [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Consulting Criminal, F/M, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, OC, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, did you miss me, miss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretFantasy/pseuds/SecretFantasy
Summary: After the reichenbach fall, all thought that the Moriarty nightmare had ended. One secretly wished it hadn't.Sherlock's wish might come true as Moriarty wasn't done with him yet.The consulting criminal has a new pawn and can't wait to show it to his arch-nemesis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on BBC Sherlock
> 
> A short one shot I came up with after watching the lying detective.  
> Smith was a good challenge but I missed Moriarty.

She adjusted her coat and gazed at her reflection one last time.

Perfect!

She was going to miss this Victorian home but once she would set foot outside, the world would become her playground.

She had been trained more than enough according to her mentor. He had specifically chosen this outfit for her; the smell of his perfume lingered through the fabric of her scarf and she closed her eyes as she thought of hands tracing her neck.

It would be a lie to deny the slight tickling it gave her whenever she put a face to that scent.

Her aesthetic was on point, her skills screaming to be put to work and her mind focused on only one target.

Just then, she heard the door knob turn and the room’s atmosphere shifted slightly.

She ignored her reflection and shifted her sight to the shadow that came closer.

His footsteps defiantly brushed the floor, demanding a reaction. S

he playfully denied it but couldn’t suppress the shadow of a smirk.

“Is the excitement rushing through your head or are you just pleased to see me?”

The manly fingers brushed through her hair, twisting a few strands until he was right behind her. He leveled his lips to her ear and murmured:

“Amuse me darling and use every single card in your game…You do know how limited my patience is with boredom”.

Oh she knew…and God forbid anyone to challenge that.

“Sit down and enjoy the show” she said, mischief dancing in the abyss of her mahagony eyes. His raven eyes held a slight twinkle;

his lips lifted upwards as he delicately traced her mouth with his finger.

“Use it well…

-What exactly” she asked knowing she was slightly dancing with his mind.

This was pure dark fun…the only type of fun she knew and learned from him. The man licked his lips, putting the final touch to his creation. Her eyes memorized every single detail of this being, the ocean blue Westwood tuxedo, the tie that encircled his neck was tight enough to choke him if her hand could find a way to tuck at it roughly. But she wouldn’t do it…she knew him too well. He might be angered or pleased by it. He had one hand in his pocket and the other was now holding her chin. One was always careful with words and gestures around him. He was danger on two feet. He cocked a brow when he sensed something.

“Take your hand out of there…that’s not its place…For now”.

She sighed and let go of the blade that was hidden inside her coat pocket.

“Good doll…Now go out there and do not sue my name”.

She passed him, took her bag and lifted her chin ready to go when suddenly…

“Oh!” he whispered in a cold tone laced with pleasure, holding her back by the scarf, the grip slightly putting pressure on her neck, ”do not forget the one and only condition to this game: do not fall!”

She barely tilted her back to look at him and smiled calmly. “Don’t patronize me…”

* * *

 

She bit her lip in amusement at the sight of the famous address where she had to be : 221B Baker street.

“This is where they sit right?” she asked.

The blond man exchanged looks with her and the man sitting opposite him.

The latter’s face held no expression. His fingers brushed his lips and his eyes did all the work. _Oh this was going to be interesting._

“This is where people sit when they come to you for a case” her bangs brought some darkness to her expression, “Am I right Mr. Sherlock Holmes?”

The detective rested his back against the chair, crossed his legs and narrowed: “Oh but this isn’t just a case am I right?”

She leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs and put her most sincere smile: “Indeed. I want the job.

-Job? What job?” asked John not following,” Sherlock, did you put a job offer? We barely make it with the rent and grocery shopping.

-She’s not here for the money John, you’re here for…the game”.

Everything went still. The first contact had been established and the game of Russian roulette began.

“When can we start?

-We already have…”answered the detective.

This was a game of minds, of quick opportunities and shielding. One false step could lead to fatal consequences.

Sherlock knew that, and so did the person who had built this client’s mind.

The eyes held no trace of hesitation but were glowing with a deepness that looked like it could freeze every fiber of warmth in his soul.

That malicious smile mimicked one of Sherlock’s unfinished cases, the most dangerous and interesting person he had to face, James Moriarty.

The last thought that hovered over her mind as she locked hands with the famous sleuth to seal the agreement of partnership as a crime assistant was the order she could never forget:

 

Get me Sherlock Holmes!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it :) Hi to all Sherlock fans!


End file.
